Butterfly
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: AU. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau mengingatkanku akan kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Indah dan rapuh namun tak gentar untuk terbang menjelajahi dunia…
1. Butterfly 1

_**Summary:**_ Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau mengingatkanku akan kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Indah dan rapuh namun tak gentar untuk terbang menjelajahi dunia…

_**Warning: **__ AU, OOC (sepertinya), so cheeeeeeeesy..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ CP © SM ;)._

**Butterfly**

.

.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, yang terbersit di benakku hanyalah satu kata tanya sebelum ia terputus di tengah jalan. Aku bahkan tak bisa meneruskan pikiranku, saking terpesonanya aku atasmu.

Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya aku melewati jalanan ini setelah sekian lama. Ia bukan jalan utama, sehingga tidak terlalu ramai. Di trotoarnya tumbuh pepohonan rindang setiap beberapa meter, cocok untuk orang-orang yang lari pagi atau mengajak jalan-jalan anjing mereka, terutama karena di seberangnya ada taman. Kesannya ramah dan damai, karenanya aku senang melewati jalan ini, hanya saja karena kesibukan, sudah dua minggu ini aku selalu melewati jalan-jalan pintas sempit untuk menghemat waktu. Baru hari ini aku kembali ke jalurku yang lama, dengan tenang berjalan santai menikmati perjalananku ke sekolah, dan saat itulah aku melihatmu.

Sepanjang yang aku tahu, rumah besar itu tidak ada penghuninya, tetapi hari ini aku melihatmu berdiri di halamannya, membuat langkahku terhenti seketika. Kau mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana, sebuah kemeja putih longgar dengan celana warna gelap, kedua tanganmu di saku celana, tidak ada yang menarik. Tetapi ekspresi dan figurmu kala itu, menarik mataku tanpa daya. Kau memandang ke atas, ke langit biru dalam kemeja longgarmu, tampak kecil dan rapuh. Namun… ekspresimu datar bahkan hampir menantang, matamu menatap tajam pada mega yang melintas menghalangi cahaya mentari untuk mencapaimu.

Kapas putih itu kalah dan sinar hangat keemasan menerpamu, menampakkan helai rambutmu yang berkilau hampir kebiruan di bawahnya, juga memberikan warna kehidupan di wajah pucatmu.

Kau mengingatkanku akan kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Indah dan rapuh namun tak gentar untuk terbang menjelajahi dunia.

Aku—melupakan bahwa sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai—memutuskan untuk menyapa dan mengenalmu (aku _harus_ mengetahui tentangmu), ketika tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah keluar seorang seorang pria tua berjas rapi, mungkin kakekmu, atau bahkan ayahmu. Beberapa kata darinya yang tak bisa kudengar dari tempatku berdiri, dan kau masuk ke dalam rumah.

Desahan kecewa berhembus dari sela bibirku, sebelum kuingat bahwa kau tinggal di sini, dan aku selalu bisa lewat sini setiap hari. Senyum tersungging dari bibirku. Tak acuh kulirik jam tanganku, dan mengutuk ketika kulihat aku hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Aku melesat menyusul angin, sambil berjanji dalam hati bahwa dalam waktu dekat aku akan berbicara denganmu.

**_Hello, beautiful stranger, the moment I saw you I was reminded of a butterfly just out of his cocoon…_**

.

._**  
><strong>_

Baru seminggu kemudian aku mendapatkan waktu—dan keberanian—untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu.

Walaupun setiap pagi tanpa absen aku selalu lewat depan rumahmu, aku tak kunjung mampu menghampirimu. Aku sendiri tak terlalu mengerti apa yang menghalangiku. Mungkin tubuhmu yang terlihat ringkih itu, seakan jika aku menyentuhmu saja, _menodaimu_, kau akan melebur jadi debu. Atau ekspresi kukuhmu, yang tampak tak tertembus, membuatku ragu.

Mungkin seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu saja, tetapi sesuatu membuatku tak bisa melepasmu, bahkan saat aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali. Paling tidak aku bisa bernapas lega, melihatmu berdiri di sana setiap hari, membuktikan kau bukanlah hasil imajinasiku yang terlalu aktif, impianku semata. Aku memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, dan saat itu akhirnya tiba.

Pagi itu aku berangkat jauh lebih pagi daripada biasanya, bahkan lebih pagi daripada ketika aku ingin jalan-jalan santai dulu sebelum tiba di sekolah. Aku berteori, melihat kau selalu masuk rumah ketika aku melintas, kau pasti berada di luar jauh beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kebiasaanku baru-baru ini untuk berangkat lima menit lebih awal dari hari sebelumnya juga membantu memperkuat teoriku.

Seperti dugaanku, ketika aku melintas kau sudah berada di halamanmu. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini kau duduk bersandar di bangku batu yang tak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Matamu tertutup disertai dengan ekspresi damaimu membuatku terpaku. Tapi segera kusadarkan diriku. Jika kali ini aku teralihkan lagi dan tidak menyapamu, aku tak tahu kapan lagi aku akan mendapatkan nyali untuk mendekatimu.

"Selamat pagi."

Kelopak matamu sigap membuka, dan aku terpana melihat dua bulir _aquamarine _menatap balik padaku. Aku sudah melihat tajamnya sorot matamu di hari pertama itu, tetapi aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa memiliki mata dengan warna sedalam milikmu.

Kau masih tak berkedip, aku jadi tak tahan ingin menggodamu. "Sebenarnya, yang ingin kukatakan adalah, 'Apakah kau kesakitan, ketika jatuh dari surga?'" lalu sambil bersandar ke pagar tanaman di depanku, aku menambahkan, "sayangnya kalimat itu sudah terlalu sering digunakan." Sebagai pelengkap, kupasang seringai khasku, seringai yang membuat banyak fansku tergeletak pingsan saking terpesonanya.

Tak mengejutkan, taktik ini tak mempan terhadapmu. Kukira aku melihat raut wajahmu berubah, namun sebelum aku berhasil memastikannya, ia kembali tersembunyi. Reaksimu hanyalah sedikit turunnya sudut-sudut mulutmu dan kedua tanganmu yang terlipat di depan dada. Sayang sekali, aku ingin melihat perubahan ekspresimu.

"Bercanda, bercanda," tukasku cepat-cepat, sebelum kau jadi marah—dan juga karena tak ada respon positif maupun negatif darimu, "aku hanya ingin menyapamu karena setiap kali aku lewat aku selalu melihatmu berdiri di sini tanpa teman… jadi, yeah, kupikir aku akan… menyapamu." Alisku berkerut setelah mengatakannya, "Setelah diucapkan, alasan sebenarnya membosankan sekali, lebih menarik kalau aku menyapamu karena ingin merayumu."

Kali ini kulihat bibirmu bergetar sesaat, walau sedetik kemudian ia kembali menjadi sebuah garis tegas. Aku mengedip, baru setelahnya kusadari bahwa kau menahan tawa. Oh, jadi si pangeran kecil bisa memiliki emosi juga! Betapa menariknya, aku tak sabar ingin melihat emosi yang lepas tak tertahan milikmu, dengan aku sebagai penyebabnya.

Kau tak memberikan respon verbal apapun, dan aku tak memiliki pancingan lagi untukmu. Ya, sepopuler apapun aku, sebenarnya aku memiliki sangat sedikit kemampuan sosial sungguhan, tak menghitung interaksiku dengan para penggemarku. Aku cukup memuji mereka sedikit dan menjentikkan rambutku, dan mereka semua terkapar di lantai. Di luar itu… teman-temanku bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan.

Jadi, aku menggunakan waktuku untuk mengamatimu secara langsung dan terang-terangan, di depan mata tajammu yang balik mengawasiku bagai predator. Aku mengacuhkannya demi memandangmu.

Duduk dengan tangan terlipat begitu, kau tampak seperti anak manja yang baru saja ditolak keinginannya. Bibir kecilmu melekuk marah, tapi di wajah porselenmu, dan dibingkai helai keabuan itu, kau malah tampak… menggemaskan. Walau dalam konteks apa, aku tak yakin. Matamu waspada, seakan menungguku berbuat kesalahan, tetapi kurasa ada sorot lain di sana… penasarankah kau tentangku? Puaskah kau dengan apa yang kau lihat?

Aku hampir saja menyeringai seperti kucing Cheshire yang terkenal itu, tapi kutahan diriku. Tak ada gunanya membuatku makin waspada atau takut di pertemuan pertama kita. Aku ingin mendekatimu, bukannya menerormu.

Biasanya orang merasa risi, bahkan takut ketika aku mengamati mereka, apalagi bila mereka bertatapan langsung dengan mata merahku, dalam hitungan detik mereka akan langsung membuang pandang, bahkan para _fangirl_ yang mengklaim mencintaiku. Sementara kau… klise memang, namun tatapanmu yang tak goyah menangkap mataku itu membuatku merasa hanya kita berdua yang ada di dunia ini.

Kau membuatku merasakan banyak hal.

Setelah beberapa waktu kontes mata kita berlangsung, tanpa diduga tiba-tiba kau membuka mulut. Hampir saja telingaku yang tajam melewatkan suaramu kalau saja bukan karena arah angin yang berhembus tepat.

"Itu alasan paling lemah yang pernah kudengar."

Respon yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah, _'well, dan suaramu adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar.' _Dan itu memang benar. Tidak seperti dugaanku bahwa mungkin suaramu akan canggung seperti kebanyakan remaja, pecah dan melengking bak suara kucing terinjak ekornya; suaramu dalam dan halus, namun tak berat seperti suara orang dewasa. Ditambah nada autoritas yang terselip di sana, terdengar seperti alunan biola untukku.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengungkapkan pikiranku. Alih-alih aku membalas, "Namaku Sebastian." Kusertakan seringai congkakku bersamanya.

Rupanya kau tak mau kalah, karena kau menyunggingkan senyum sinismu sendiri dan bergumam, "hemm…"

Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian kita dan keluarlah si pria tua, membawa sebaki kue-kue kecil dan sepoci teh. Dalam hati aku bergumam, baik sekali ia mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak/cucunya, tidak seperti ayahku… Pria itu memandang bertanya padaku dari ambang pintu, yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum singkat ke arahnya.

Kurasa untuk hari ini sudah cukup, jadi aku berpamitan pada… teman baruku, melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi seakan terburu-buru. Namun ketika aku berbelok di tikungan aku melambatkan langkahku lagi dan melangkah hampir malas. Aku sebetulnya masih punya banyak waktu sebelum bel berdenting.

Sambil berjalan aku sedikit menyesali harus berpisah dengannya… ah, aku bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya! Yah, sudahlah, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku bisa berkunjung lagi besok, dan hari setelah itu, dan hari setelahnya, dan hari setelahnya…

Dengan senyum dikulum kulanjutkan perjalananku.

**…_A fragile little blue butterfly, curious but wary of the world…_**

.

._  
><em>

Meskipun aku berjanji untuk mengunjungimu setiap hari terutama karena kini kita telah bertatap muka, kenyataan berkata lain. Kesibukan memaksaku terus berlari melawan keinginanku untuk berhenti dan tinggal bersamamu. Aku tak menyerah sepenuhnya tentangmu. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus berlari lebih jauh setiap pagi dan berangkat lebih awal, aku tetap memilih jalan depan rumahmu, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, setidaknya melempar senyum dan melambai padamu ketika kau keluar dari rumahmu, bahkan meskipun imbalannya hanya sorot dingin matamu.

Sebetulnya aku sedikit terintimidasi akan tatapanmu, hal yang aneh karena biasanya orang lainlah yang menghindari mataku. Aku tak bisa menafsirkannya, apakah itu pandangan marahmu, ataukah kekecewaan karena aku tak kembali padamu? Kalau benar, walaupun aku sedikit sedih telah mengecewakanmu, tetapi aku senang karena itu berarti kau merindukanku.

Kemungkinan lainnya itu hanya tatap tajammu seperti biasa, menganalisis semua yang melintas di lapang pandangmu. Seperti sebelumnya, kau membuatku bingung, namun semakin bergairah untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki berwujud kupu-kupu biru kecil ini. Tanpa kusadari, benakku mulai mencari cara untuk membuatmu memaafkanku sekaligus mendekatkanmu padaku.

Kutemukan pemecahannya di suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah aku berbicara padamu. Aku baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku, melangkah pulang perlahan tanpa energi. Ketika menyusuri trotoar itulah aku melewati suatu toko, saat kulihat ke dalam jendelanya aku tahu pemberian yang sempurna untukmu.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum waktumu keluar menyapa mentari. Aku tak menunggumu keluar seperti biasanya,tidak pula kuketuk pintu rumahmu. Alih-alih kuhampiri jendela kamarmu—aku tahu karena pernah kulihat kau di dalamnya ketika aku melintas pulang suatu malam—dan mengetuknya pelan. Tak lama kudengar langkah kakimu, dan jendela menggeser terbuka, namun yang menyapamu bukanlah wajahku.

**…_For the beautiful butterfly, I brought a bouquet of roses…_**

Kuturunkan buket mawar putih yang kubawa dari depan wajahku, dan bertanya memelas, "Maafkan aku, _please_?"

Aku tak mempedulikan bahwa kau mungkin tidak tahu apa masalahnya, atau bahkan apakah sebenarnya memang ada masalah. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko, dan aku ingin berbicara lagi denganmu.

Aku tahu kau bukan perempuan; bukan pula salah seorang fansku. Tetapi ketika aku melihatnya, aku langsung teringat akanmu.

Warna putih menggambarkan dirimu, walaupun aku tak bisa mengelakkan perasaan bahwa kau akan sangat menawan berbalut hitam. Aku bukan orang yang ahli tentang bunga, tetapi paling tidak aku tahu bahwa putih mencerminkan kepolosan, bersih tak bernoda; kesan yang kudapat ketika kulihat kau di pagi itu.

Kenapa aku memilih mawar? _Well,_ meskipun itu adalah bunga paling umum, tetapi ia salah satu bunga terindah menurutku.

Jika aku seorang yang pandai melukis, aku akan menggambarkan kau berdiri di tengah padang semak mawar putih, dalam padanan sutra gelap—kurasa pakaian bergaya bangsawan Victorian cocok untukmu—sebuah tongkat kayu bersepuh emas di tangan. Saat itu tak ada penerangan artifisial, namun senyum lembutmu tampak jelas, diperkuat oleh kilau samar keperakan mawar di sekitarmu yang memantulkan sinar rembulan.

Alasan lain aku memilih mawar putih, adalah karena bagiku kau selalu kupu-kupu kecilku. Sejak awal sebutan itu terpatri di benakku. Semua tentangmu: helai rambutmu, gelap irismu, lirik matamu, senyum sinismu, jentik jarimu, tingkah polahmu… mentransformasimu menjadi kepak sayap biru dalam benakku. Makhluk yang anggun, indah dipandang, terbang bebas sesuka hati, walau jika tak hati-hati, ia bisa diterbangkan jauh ke tempat yang berbahaya. Tapi kau tak perlu takut, karena kini aku hadir untuk melindungimu.

Cocok sekali, kan, kupu-kupuku disandingkan dengan bunga yang indah darimana ia bisa mendapatkan nektar yang manis. Aku juga kebetulan tahu bahwa kupu-kupuku suka yang manis-manis.

'_Beautiful roses for beautiful butterflies.'_

Jelas sekali khayalanku sudah melambung jauh di luar kendaliku jika aku sudah mulai puitis seperti itu.

Jika semua alasan tadi tidak cukup kuat, sebagai upaya terakhir untuk membela diri, aku bisa berkilah, semua orang suka bunga (…kecuali kalau kau alergi serbuk bunga).

Aku setengah mengira kau akan terbata-bata, menanyakan apa yang perlu dimaafkan, senyum malu-malu mengintip di bibirmu. Atau mungkin kau akan curiga padaku, mendelik skeptik sambil bergumam betapa bodohnya aku dan motif apa yang mungkin kumiliki. Yang tidak kuduga adalah senyum malaikatmu yang pertama kalinya tertuju padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Namaku Ciel."

Ciel. Betapa… pas. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang jarang kuberikan pada orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lama. Banyak sekali 'saat pertama' yang kualami ketika bersamamu, _Ciel_.

Aku menyukai bagaimana rasanya namamu meluncur dari lidahku ketika aku memanggilmu bahkan dalam pikiranku.

Tak terelakkan, aku tahu hidupku takkan sama lagi. Dan kurasa aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

**…_To entice the little butterfly, so he'd stay with me forever…_**

_._

_._

**A.N.** Saya lagi terkena _severe case of sweet tooth,_ jadi kalau fic ini kebanyakan gula, silakan salahkan gigi saya… *dipanggang* Tadinya ini one-shot, tapi karena takut terlalu panjang jadi dipotong-potong jadi tiga bagian. Semoga waktu updatenya ga akan terlalu lama \:D/.


	2. Butterfly 2

**Butterfly **

**.**

_~2~_

Setelah hari itu, aku menghabiskan waktu bebas yang kumiliki bersamamu. Setiap hari, aku menemukan hal baru tentangmu. Kau tak pernah berbuat seperti yang orang lain lakukan, atau seperti yang kuprediksi.

Seperti suatu ketika…

"_Eh, apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku sedikit tak nyaman, ketika kau menatapku hampir tanpa kedip beberapa lama._

"_Matamu…" kata-katamu terputus sementara matamu terus meneliti mataku._

_Alisku mengernyit sedikit,otot-otot tanganku otomatis menegang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau mengatakannya. Aku tahu bahwa mataku tak biasa. Orang-orang mendeskripsikannya sebagai 'mata iblis' di belakangku karena warnanya yang 'semerah darah' dan 'tidak ada manusia normal yang memiliki mata merah'. Karenanya banyak yang risi bahkan takut bertatapan denganku. Walaupun kurasa banyak gadis di sekolahku 'menyukainya' karena mataku membuatku terlihat misterius atau semacamnya. Tapi bahkan merekapun tak berani lama-lama beradu pandang denganku._

_Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa pendapat orang tentang salah satu fitur wajahku. Kalau mereka memujinya, baguslah. Sementara yang mencibir, menurutku mereka hanya cemburu karena gadis-gadis tertarik padaku—walau aku tak tertarik pada mereka. Lagipula bodoh sekali, tentu saja ada orang-orang yang bermata merah, seperti orang-orang albino yang tidak memiliki pigmen pada irisnya sehingga yang terlihat adalah warna pembuluh darah di belakangnya. Yah, meskipun aku bukan albino…_

_Yang jelas, tidak ada gunanya meratapi sesuatu yang tidak merugikanmu dan tidak bisa kau ubah, jadi aku tidak pernah ambil pusing apapun komentar orang. Tetapi kini… memikirkan bahwa kau mungkin akan beranggapan sama seperti yang lain… melihat keanehanku dan karenanya menjauh dariku…_

"…_indah sekali," lanjutmu pada akhirnya. Aku mengerjap mendengar komentarmu._

"_Matamu mengingatkanku akan rubi, kalau terkena cahaya pada sudut yang tepat akan terlihat berkilau. Dan… mengingatkanku akan ibuku."_

_Kau tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, lalu menunjukkan cincin kecil melingkar di jari manismu, emas betatahkan rubi membara._

"_Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan ini salah satu pemberian ibuku yang terakhir."_

_Ekspresiku melembut. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku berburuk sangka pada kupu-kupuku. Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku sejauh ini, mengapa aku berpikir bahwa kau akan berbeda dalam hal ini._

"_Ya, indah sekali," kataku sambil menatap rubi di tanganmu, walaupun yang kumaksud bukan cuma batu permata itu. Kau, Sayangku, lebih indah dari batu berharga manapun bagiku._

Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau selalu membuatku terkesima, menarikku lebih dalam lagi tanpa aku berdaya melawannya, seakan kau lubang hitam, dan aku salah satu bintang di dekatnya. Atau kau ini pusaran air dan aku salah satu kapal yang terjebak olehmu. Tapi aku tak keberatan…

Seiring hari berlalu, semakin lama waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu. Tak hanya di pagi hari sebelum aku harus pergi ke sekolah, tetapi setelahnya, hingga malam menjelang, kalau bisa bahkan mungkin aku takkan pulang. Aku tak peduli apa yang kita lakukan—bermain catur bersama, aku mengerjakan tugas sementara kau duduk memandangi awan berarak, atau hanya duduk bermalasan sambil mengobrol—asalkan kau ada di lapang pandangku. Menjalani hari bersama.

…_**In no time the little butterfly and I flying together…**_

_._

_._

Perlahan tapi pasti, kita semakin dekat. Padamu kuceritakan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Misalnya bahwa aku sedang dalam tahun terakhirku di sekolah sebelum masuk universitas. Tahun sebelumnya aku mengikuti beberapa kegiatan klub olahraga, tetapi tidak di tahun ini. Aku salah satu siswa terbaik di tingkatku, dan berencana masuk fakultas hukum setelah lulus. Saat kau tanya kenapa, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab bahwa sepertinya jalur itu menantang, mengundang putaran bola matamu.

Aku juga menceritakan hal-hal sepele yang menurutku tak… penting, tetapi karena kau memintanya, aku menceritakannya. Seperti fakta bahwa aku menyukai kucing—yang berbulu halus, struktur tubuh mereka lentur dan elegan, dengan buku-buku jari mereka yang empuk dan cakar mungil mereka yang bisa keluar masuk, menggemaskan sekali~!—hingga ke tahap terobsesi (tapi masih jauh di bawah rasa sukaku padamu). Aku seorang perfeksionis, bahkan hingga hal-hal terkecil karena estetikaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Hal ini membuatmu kesal karena setiap saat aku selalu merapikan rambutmu yang tersibak tertiup angin. Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan bagiku untuk menyentuhmu.

Kau meledekku tanpa henti saat mengetahui aku memiliki fans clubku sendiri. Kini giliranku yang memutar bola mata dengan sebal, walau dalam hati aku senang saat (kukira) kulihat kilat cemburu di bulir birumu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ciel, tak pernah ada persaingan, karena kau satu-satunya dalam hidupku.

Suatu hari, aku bahkan memiliki keberanian untuk menceritakan pandangan pertamaku atasmu. Kau terbahak dan mengejekku sebagai _'lovesick fool'_—orang dimabuk cinta—dengan nada bercanda, yang mana hanya kurespon dengan senyum congkak.

"_Absurd sekali, Sebastian."_

"_Tapi benar. Waktu pertama kali kulihat kau, kupikir… 'wow, apa surga sebegitu membosankannya sampai-sampai malaikatnya pindah ke bumi?'"_

_Reaksimu adalah semburat merah samar di bawah tulang pipimu. Lalu kau memandangku beberapa saat seakan menunggu aku berkata, 'April Fool!' yang menurutku lebih absurd lagi, karena saat itu bukan bulan April. Ketika aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, akhirnya kau berkata tak percaya, "Kau tidak bercanda ya?"_

_Aku menjawab dengan nada seakan tersinggung, "Tentu saja, Ciel. Aku serius kok waktu kubilang aku mempertimbangkan mau menyapamu dengan 'apa kau kesakitan waktu jatuh dari surga?'"_

_Kau tergelak lagi. "Kalau aku menjawab ya, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan bertanya sebelah mana yang sakit, dan akan kucium bagian itu supaya cepat sembuh, hehe…" Kurasa seringaiku saat itu mirip sekali dengan serigala dari si Kerudung Merah._

"_Uggh, kau ini… benar-benar deh, Seb—" tangan kecilmu memukul sisi kepalaku, tapi tidak berdampak apapun padaku. Malah kau yang meringis setelahnya, aneh sekali…_

"_Tapi aku senang kau jatuh," tambahku—akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kejanggalan tadi— menarik perhatianmu dan membuat kita bertatapan, "karena kau jadi ada di sini. Dan mulai sekarang kalau kau terjatuh lagi, aku akan ada di sini untuk menangkapmu."_

_Tak pernah luput kilau safirmu menghipnotisku… paling tidak sampai tiba-tiba wajahku ditabrak bantalmu._

Benar sekali, bantal. Karena kini akhirnya aku bisa memasuki rumahmu. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika suatu sore kita bercengkrama seperti biasa di halamanmu, tiba-tiba pria tua yang selalu membawakan makanan kecil untukmu menghampiri kita menyuruhmu masuk, lalu mengundangku ikut serta.

Aku akhirnya mengetahui, pria tua itu, yang ternyata bernama Tanaka-san, bukanlah kakek atau ayahmu. Ia adalah kepala pelayan di rumahmu yang terdahulu, dan setia mengurusmu hingga sekarang, walaupun ia sudah tua renta dan menurut pandanganku sudah waktunya ia sendiri diurusi oleh orang lain. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjagamu hingga kau bertemu denganku dan aku bisa menjagamu dengan lebih baik.

Selain fakta itu, aku juga mengetahui jauh lebih banyak tentangmu, baik dari pengamatanku maupun dari obrolan kita. Nama lengkapmu Ciel Phantomhive, diberikan ibumu ketika ia melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kau membuka mata di dunia ini. Ciel, pas sekali…

Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibumu ketika menamaimu. Ciel berarti _langit_; terefleksikan pada surai rambutmu yang sekelam langit malam penuh bintang*, dan di mata safirmu yang secerah langit biru di siang hari. Selain itu Ciel memiliki arti lain: _surga_. Kau seperti malaikat—mungkin orang-orang akan berpendapat, _cherubic_—tapi selain itu, bagiku kau seperti kepuasan tiada tara, aku akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang tidak membosankanku, _memikatku_…

Aku tidak butuh surga selain kau.

Fakta lain yang menurutku menarik adalah obsesimu pada makanan manis. Tadinya kukira pelayanmu hanya berbaik hati memberimu sedikit cemilan di pagi hari agar kau tidak bosan dan sedih tak bisa ke mana-mana. Tapi ternyata setiap saat selalu tersedia manisan untukmu. Croissant, cake, pudding, permen, parfait… Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah kebiasaanmu ini memiliki efek buruk untukmu? _Well_, aku tidak melihat adanya kejanggalan pada gigimu yang putih dan sempurna, tapi mungkin… apakah bibirmu semanis coklat yang baru saja kau gigit?

_Ah, sabar, Sebastian. Suatu saat kau akan… mencicipinya. Kau masih punya banyak waktu…_

Tentu saja tidak hanya fakta-fakta menyenangkan saja yang kuketahui tentangmu. Kenyataan suram yang menyelubungimu membuatku berharap aku bisa menyingkirkannya atau mengangkat beban tersebut untukmu…

Sejak kecil kau sering sakit-sakitan. Kau memiliki asma dan sejumlah alergi lain yang membuatmu kesulitan untuk bermain di luar dan berlarian seperti anak-anak lain. Hmm, kurasa itu menjawab mengapa kau hanya keluar rumah di pagi hari, dan jarang bepergian. Sayangnya, salah satu hal yang membuatmu alergi adalah kucing, bulunya yang mudah terbang sering membuatmu bersin tanpa henti, dan beresiko memicu asmamu kambuh. Kau juga tidak tahan dingin, dan alergi sebagian besar jenis serbuk bunga.

Diam-diam aku mendesah lega dalam hati, bersyukur kau tidak sakit ketika menerima bunga dariku. Paling tidak kini kita tahu kau tidak alergi mawar putih. Sangat disayangkan sekali kalau itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar berpikir mawar putih cocok untukmu.

Aku tahu bahwa orangtuamu sudah meninggal. Namun yang kuketahui baru-baru ini adalah fakta bahwa mereka meninggal dengan cara yang tidak alami. Setelah bertanya pada Tanaka-san, dan mencari-cari di arsip koran lama, aku mengetahui bahwa orangtuamu meninggal ketika rumahmu yang terdahulu terbakar, _dibakar _oleh orang yang tidak menyukai keluarga kalian, dan bahkan kau pernah diculik selama hampir sebulan sebelum akhirnya polisi berhasil menemukan tempatmu disekap.

Keadaan-keadaan ini menjelaskan aura kesedihan yang menyelimutimu, dan kesan rapuh yang kutangkap ketika aku pertama kali menghentikan mata pada figurmu. Hal ini bukannya membuatku ingin menjauh darimu, Ciel, aku malah ingin merengkuhmu lebih erat, bila mungkin.

Tidak semua hal kita bagi bersama. Ada beberapa hal yang belum—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah—kuungkapkan padamu. Seperti salah satu kehidupanku sebelum kau muncul. Sisi kehidupan yang kelam dan tanpa ampun. Yang kini kutinggalkan demi bersama dirimu.

Ada juga hal-hal yang belum kuketahui tentangmu, yang mungkin kau rahasiakan dariku. Tentu saja, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu paranoid. Contoh kecilnya adalah perban di kedua pergelangan tanganmu yang berlanjut entah sampai mana. Aku melihatnya ketika suatu ketika lengan kemejamu tergeser ke atas. Alasan terburuk langsung muncul di benakku. Mungkinkah di balik kasa putih itu adalah goresan-goresan merah, guratan hasil percobaan bunuh dirimu? Mengapa kau melakukannya, apa yang terjadi? Apa karena itu kau selalu mengenakan atasan berlengan panjang?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Lagipula pertama kalinya aku meragukanmu, kau membuktikanku salah total.

Jadi suatu saat dengan hati-hati aku menanyakannya pada Tanaka-san, yang hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab, "itu hanya bekas suntikan untuk obat anti alergi _Young Master_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," dan penjelasannya berakhir sampai di situ. Tentu saja aku tidak puas hanya dengan itu, tetapi aku sangsi Tanaka-san akan berbohong padaku. Akupun tidak mengorek lebih jauh lagi, aku juga tidak ingin rahasiaku ketahuan.

Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan kau memiliki satu atau dua rahasia, selama kau dan aku tak terpisahkan.

…_**Everything seemed like a dream, you and I, inseparable…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bila ada yang mengetahui situasiku yang berpusat di satu orang, mungkin mereka akan mengira kehidupanku akan berantakan cepat atau lambat, dan orangtuaku mungkin akan menyeretku pulang suatu hari sambil berteriak murka di hadapan siapapun yang melintas. Menurutku tidak, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Sejak awal aku percaya bahwa hanya hal positif yang bisa terjadi ketika aku bersamamu, Ciel, dan itu terbukti. Kehidupanku lebih teratur karena aku selalu bangun pagi agar bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kecilku. Setelah bersiap-siap sebaik yang aku bisa—tak mungkin aku bertemu Ciel-ku kecuali dalam penampilan terbaikku—aku akan jogging menuju ke rumahmu, kemudian makan pagi di sana. Begitu pula pulangnya, aku akan makan siang, dan terkadang bahkan makan malam bersama. Pola makanku jadi teratur berkatmu.

Kegiatan sekolahku juga membaik. Tugas-tugasku jadi selalu selesai tepat waktu, karena aku selalu mengerjakannya sambil mendengarkanmu mencoba bermain piano. Aku tidak lagi mencari masalah atau… melakukan hal-hal lain yang meragukan; untuk apa, ketika aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan, seperti meringkuk di depan televisi denganmu menonton film horor. Getaran tubuhmu—yang kau klaim adalah reaksi karena kau kedinginan, padahal aku sudah memelukmu erat begini dan kita dilingkupi selimut, tentu Sayang, kau _kedinginan_—membuatku geli.

Dalam satu sudut pandang, bisa dikatakan kau menyelamatkanku, kupu-kupuku.

Tentu saja, kupikir aku juga memberi pengaruh baik bagimu. Kau yang tadinya lunglai dan hanya diam memandangi awan tanpa gairah, kini mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin tak pernah kau kira ingin (atau bisa) kau lakukan. Walaupun banyak sekali hal yang harus kita waspadai, itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak pernah mencoba berbuat apapun. Aku sangat senang kita menjalani banyak 'saat pertama'-mu bersama.

Seperti di pagi ini…

"_Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu ragu. Kau mengenakan training hitam dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru terang. Tangan mungilmu menyentuh batang pohon besar yang kasar itu dengan hati-hati._

_Aku hanya tersenyum jahil. Pagi ini ketika kudengar kau tak pernah memanjat pohon raksasa di halaman belakangmu itu, aku terperanjat, dan segera menuntut untuk mengadakan 'eksplorasi' di sana. Kau awalnya sangsi, tetapi dengan bujukan dariku, seperti biasa kau luluh._

"_Tentu saja, Ciel. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" aku berjalan mendekat, berpakaian serupa denganmu. "Kau akan menyukainya. Mana bisa kau terus menjalani hidup tanpa pernah merasakan kesenangan memanjat pohon! Sungguh di luar akal sehat!" seruku dramatis, mengundang juluran lidahmu—itu pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu di depanku!—sebelum kau merona merah atas tingkah kekanakanmu dan memalingkan wajah, mengamati pohon itu sekali lagi._

"_Tapi kau tahu kalau di pohon ini sudah tua, bagaimana kalau dia tumbang? Atau mungkin serbuk bunganya membuatku alergi, atau di atas ternyata ada sarang lebah yang kemudian menyengatku dan—" nada suaramu hampir merengek, dan meskipun aku diam-diam suka mendengarnya, aku menyela, "Hal-hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tanaka-san bilang kau sudah meminum…menginjeksikan obat alergimu, dan pohon ini sangat besar tapi tidak terlalu tua, jadi tidak akan tumbang kecuali tiba-tiba ada angin topan mampir kemari. Jadi satu-satunya rintangan—jangan-jangan… apa kau takut, Ciel?" tanyaku menyelidik. Diam-diam aku sudah menyiapkan argumen ini, kalau-kalau kau ingin mundur. Aku yakin kebencianmu akan kekalahan bisa memberimu… motivasi._

"_Mana mungkin! Baiklah, aku akan naik. Kau juga tidak boleh mundur, Sebastian!" Bingo, benar kan. _

_Kau memasang ekspresi tercongkakmu, lalu meletakkan kedua tanganmu di batangnya. Aku memperhatikan dua meter di belakangmu, menunggumu untuk mulai._

"…_jadi bagaimana caranya aku memanjat batang kayu berlumut ini?" tanyamu setelah beberapa saat kau tak bergerak. Aku menyembunyikan senyumku di belakang tanganku. Ah, ketegangan ketika pertama kali memanjat pohon…_

"_Yah, kita bisa memulai dari lekukan dua meter di atas tanah itu," desahku, lalu tanpa peringatan aku mengangkatmu ke atas bahuku._

_Beberapa puluh menit kemudian…_

_Kau yang tadinya gugup dan sungkan, kini terbawa suasana. Adrenalinmu terpacu—dan juga karena sekarang kau tahu caranya memanjat 'batang kayu berlumut'—dan sekarang kudengar suara terengahmu beberapa meter di atasku._

"_Sebastian, kau lambat sekali," ledekmu girang._

_Ya, kini kau sudah menemukan euforianya, dan berani mendahuluiku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sebal, tetapi sudut bibirku tertarik naik. Mataku mengerling ke atas, dan di sanalah kau duduk, di dahan beberapa meter di atasku, mengangkat satu alis menantang._

_Sejenak terbersit kekhawatiran di hatiku, bagaimana kalau kau jatuh? Tapi aku segera menepisnya. Seharusnya dahan-dahan ini cukup kuat, dan aku ada di sini untuk menangkapmu._

_Dari tempatku duduk di salah satu dahan, aku membalas, "Ya, ya, terserahlah. Hati-hati saja saat tu—"_

"_Sebastian!"_

_Mataku membelalak, karena ketika aku bicara, tanganmu bertumpu pada dahan yang licin dan keseimbanganmu goyah, sedetik kemudian kau meluncur ke bawah._

_Aku tak sempat—tak perlu—berpikir lagi. Aku tak mungkin sempat menangkapmu, terutama karena jarak kita agak jauh dan gaya gravitasi membuat kekuatan jatuhmu lebih besar, tapi…_

_Aku menjulurkan tangan dan mencoba meraihmu._

…_BRUKK!  
><em>

_Kau membuka mata safirmu dan yang pertama kali kaulihat adalah wajahku._

"_Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku tersenyum lemah._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!"_

_Aku mengerjap kaget mendengar bentakanmu, lalu melihat ekspresimu di atasku, aku mengerti bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku._

_Tapi tidak ada yang lebih lega daripada aku, Ciel, karena aku berhasil mencapaimu tepat pada waktunya._

_Aku menarikmu tubuh dalam dekapanku—masih dalam posisi berbaring—mengabaikan pekik terkejutmu, kepalamu terkulai di atas dadaku. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang, Ciel, 'ketika kau jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu'? Kurasa aku harus menambahkan, 'dan ketika itu tak memungkinkan, saat kau jatuh, aku akan jatuh bersamamu'."_

_Seperti yang kuperkirakan, aku tak bisa mencegah jatuhmu, namun aku berhasil memposisikan diriku agar tubuhku berada di bawahmu dan melindungimu._

_Kau tak menjawab. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhmu gemetaran. Tapi udaranya tidak dingin, malah cukup kering dan pan—_

"_Apa kau menangis, Ciel?"_

"_Tidak!" tukasmu teredam kausku… yang kurasakan lembab. Aku menyeringai. Yep, kau menangis, Sayang._

"_Ya, ya, sudah cukup petualangan hari ini," ujarku menepuk-nepuk helai rambutmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku memelukmu. Walaupun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan… tapi aku senang. Mungkin besok, atau suatu saat nanti aku akan memelukmu dengan layak._

"…_Aku juga sudah lelah sekali…" desahmu pelan. Suaramu memang terdengar lelah sekali…_

"_He-eh," gumamku, pikiranku seakan masih di langit ke sembilan. Lalu suatu ide melintas, aku tersenyum nakal, "jadi, besok… sepatu roda?"_

"_Sebastian!"_

"_Apa kau takut, Ciel?" godaku._

"_Tidak!"_

Dan keesokan harinya kita mencoba bermain sepatu roda, dimana aku berdiri di depanmu dan kau mencoba tidak terjerembab setiap beberapa detik sekali. Tentu saja aku ada di dekatmu untuk menangkapmu.

…_**With each other, no challenge left unanswered…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terkadang aku membayangkan reaksi teman-temanku bila aku menceritakan situasi yang—aku tidak keberatan—menjebakku di dalamnya ini.

Grell mungkin akan meratap histeris atas 'Sebby'-nya yang dirayu orang lain dan tidak puas walaupun sudah memiliki wanita secantik ia. Aku sudah lelah menghitung sudah berapa kali aku mendesah mendengar delusi yang…mengganggu itu. William mungkin hanya akan memijat pelipisnya sambil menggumam kenapa ia masih sama bergaul dengan orang-orang idiot dan betapa ia butuh mengisi ulang stok aspirinnya. Claude… dugaanku ia akan menyeringai sinis dan menyelamatiku karena akhirnya aku kehilangan akal juga setelah sekian lama.

Secara umum, kurasa mereka akan menganggap aku sudah gila. _Tch_, mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku _mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan_. Kupu-kupu biru inilah yang kucari selama ini.

Walau… kurasa kalau mereka bertemu langsung denganmu, Ciel…

Uhh, tunggu… Memang sih mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk kalau Grell dan William menemuimu. Grell paling-paling hanya akan menyalak di beberapa menit pertama tapi kemudian ia akan mengelus dan mencubiti pipimu sambil memekik betapa menggemaskannya kau. William… hanya akan memandangmu tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dia akan menyukaimu mengingat kau tidak berisik seperti Grell, dan bisa berbicara dengan 'intelektual'.

Tapi Claude… Claude selalu menantangku, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah rivalku dan selalu mencoba bersaing denganku—dan mengalahkanku—dalam berbagai hal. Kadang ia juga berusaha merebut milikku, ia selalu menginginkan hal yang kuinginkan. Sejauh ini dia belum pernah berhasil mengungguliku, kecuali pada satu kesempatan, beberapa bulan lalu ketika seorang anak laki-laki pirang dengan gencarnya berusaha menarik perhatianku, mengikutiku siang malam dan secara umum menggangguku. Suatu saat aku kehabisan kesabaran dan menyeretnya ke suatu kelas kosong. Untuk berbicara dengan _tegas_ dengannya, bukan untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, aku lebih suka rambut gelap… dan dia menyebalkan.

Tapi Claude menafsirkan lain, ia mengira aku tertarik pada… kurasa namanya Trancy. Jadi Claude mendekatinya dan merayunya. Keesokan harinya tangan Claude terlilit di pinggang Trancy yang mengumbar senyum bangga. Aku sendiri hanya melirik sekali, lalu meneruskan langkahku, kehilangan minat.

Rupanya Trancy memang sudah merencanakannya. Ia tertarik pada Claude namun tahu bahwa ia tidak punya kesempatan mengingat Claude terlalu sibuk berusaha mengalahkanku (dan aku menduga mungkin dia… aseksual). Namun ia mengetahui sifat Claude dan mendekatiku agar Claude 'cemburu' dan merebutnya. Hmmph, menggelikan sekali.

Claude tidak menganggap hal itu menggelikan. Yang kutahu, beberapa hari setelahnya Trancy tidak masuk sekolah karena 'kecelakaan' sehingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan.

Aku tidak bermusuhan dengan Claude. Kami akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi 'teman'. Kami saling mengejek namun tidak ada perasaan negatif di baliknya. Aneh juga punya teman yang hampir selalu sepandangan denganku. Setelah ia tidak lagi berusaha 'menggungguli'ku, ia cukup bisa ditolerir, paling tidak aku tidak terlalu bosan dalam keseharianku.

Claude mungkin tidak lagi menggangguku, tetapi kalau ia melihatmu, Ciel… Aku tahu minat rahasianya pada hal yang imut dan menggemaskan. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia akan tertarik ketika bertemu denganmu. Begitu Claude mengenal kepribadianmu, sayangnya (karena selera kami yang hampir sama) ia akan terpikat sepertiku. Dan aku punya firasat bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk berusaha merebutmu dariku…

Tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mempertemukan kalian.

Yah, seperti tadi kukatakan, apapun pendapat mereka, aku tidak peduli. Yang mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan dan kurasakan hanya aku seorang. Mereka mungkin menyebutnya obsesi, tapi aku tahu lebih baik.

Perasaanku ini, pertemuan kita, dan semua yang kita lewati bersama, semuanya telah terpilin secara berkesinambungan oleh Takdir.

Seperti seorang _demon_ yang secara sabar mengolah jiwa menggiurkan yang akan disantapnya dan tidak pernah melepas sasarannya begitu ia menentukan target; akupun tidak akan pernah melepasmu, dan akan dengan sabar menunggumu tumbuh, hingga suatu saat kau siap menerimaku. Kita masih punya banyak waktu…

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku akan memastikan kita selalu bersama, selamanya.

…_**Our fate entwined, forever more…**_

.

.

**A.N. **Whoooaaaah… updatenya lumayan lama juga… 10 hari? Heheh, tapi ya… _life happened_ :P, dan sebagai kompensasi, panjang chapter ini minimal 3,300-an kata, atau 9 halaman di ms word...

Thanks reviewnya, _pals_! Walau sayangnya bukan user, jadinya ga bisa dibalas, hiks…

Thanks juga yang udah ngereview dan fav-ing 'Cute'. Ciel memang _such a cutie… ~sigh~_

Yay, another cheese-y chapter! Hmm, kenapa chapter yang sugary sweet gini disebut cheesy ya… cheese kan asin… Oh, apa karena scene yang manis-manis suka bikin fangirl/boy lumer, dan cheese itu dianggap gampang lumer? Hmm, logika yang aneh… _~lumer~_

_Sepertinya saya lupa sesuatu... tapi apa ya..._

_*sekelam langit malam penuh bintang: _Kenapa sekelam langit malam penuh bintang? Karena kalau tanpa bintang, langit malam benar-benar hitam legam, sementara kalau banyak bintangnya, warnanya lebih ke biru kelabu/biru gelap, seperti rambut Ciel xD.


	3. Butterfly 3

**Butterfly **

**.**

_~3~_

Sejauh ini, semuanya terasa sempurna. Tapi… seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna.

Tak pernah luput, setiap hari aku mengunjungimu, dan kau perlahan membuka dirimu padaku. Dalam waktu singkat kita menjadi teman, tak ada rahasia di antara kita. Kita tak segan menceritakan fakta, mimpi, dan ketakutan kita yang terdalam.

Senyummu tak lagi menjadi pemandangan langka bagiku. Dan itu tidak membuat nilainya turun, tetapi justru melambungkannya menjadi tak ternilai. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, kurasa ia lebih indah daripada yang sebelumnya kau tunjukkan, aku ingin melihatnya lagi, dan lagi, tanpa henti. Lekuk bibirmu itu memberiku perasaan hangat yang belum pernah kurasakan, yang muncul setiap kali akulah penyebabnya. Perasaan ini membuaiku, sehingga aku tak pernah menyadarinya, hingga semuanya telah terlambat…

_**But foolishly I forgot, a butterfly was like a sweep of wind**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku datang ke tempatmu, di waktu yang sama, meskipun ini hari minggu. Namun tak seperti biasanya, pintu yang kuketuk tidak langsung terbuka disusul oleh wajah kusutmu, menggerutu soal tidur yang terganggu. Aku selalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi sebalmu, karena aku tahu, walaupun kau terlihat marah, sebenarnya kau selalu menunggu kedatanganku, karena bagaimana lagi kau selalu secepat itu membuka pintu depan yang jaraknya jauh dari kamarmu?

Tapi kali ini aku harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pintu akhirnya terbuka. Bukan kau pula yang membukanya. Tanaka-san tersenyum meminta maaf ketika bertemu pandang denganku, wajah keriputnya seakan menua sepuluh tahun dalam semalam.

"Maaf, Sebastian-sama, hari ini kau tidak bisa bermain dengan Ciel-sama, sejak semalam Ciel-sama sudah berada di rumah sakit, seperti biasa asmanya kambuh," suara tuanya memberitahuku.

Aku mengerjap sekali, lalu menjawab, "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan—"

"Maaf, Sebastian-sama, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Selamat pagi." Tanaka-san menyelaku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, meninggalkanku berdiri tertegun di depan pintu rumahmu yang terkunci.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sudah aku ikut denganmu ketika kau pergi ke rumah sakit, baik untuk pemeriksaan rutin maupun ketika kau mengalami serangan. Tapi mengapa kali ini Tanaka-san sepertinya tidak mengizinkan aku pergi?

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Ciel…

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat dan mempertimbangkan situasinya, aku memutuskan, jika dalam beberapa hari kau tidak juga pulang atau menghubungiku, aku akan membuntuti Tanaka-san ketika ia kembali ke rumahmu untuk mengambil pakaian bersih.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tak ada kabar apapun darimu. Aku mulai mengawasi rumahmu, dan ketika akhirnya kulihat Tanaka-san keluar dari rumah, aku mulai membuntutinya seperti yang sudah kuputuskan.

Aku sangat berhati-hati, mengikuti mobilnya dalam jarak tertentu, berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat olehnya, dan akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah sakit yang biasa kau kunjungi. Dalam benakku aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dirahasiakan mengingat aku sudah tahu dan pernah ke tempat ini, tetapi aku menjaga mulutku tertutup dan tetap sabar mengikuti Tanaka-san.

Aku berjalan dalam autopilot saking seringnya aku ke sini, kakiku berjalan otomatis menyusuri koridor menuju kamar tempat kau biasa dirawat. namun di saat terakhir, Tanaka-san tanpa diduga berbelok ke suatu koridor yang tak pernah kumasuki sebelumnya, dan dengan penasaran kuikuti ia melewati setiap tikungan, hingga akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah ruangan tanpa label.

Kutunggu hingga beberapa saat setelah pintu menceklik tertutup, baru kemudian aku merapatkan tubuhku dan mengintip ke jendela bervisor di sebelahnya. Kulihat kau terbaring di sana, pucat dan tak bergerak, berbagai selang dan mesin menempel ke tubuhmu. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sesakit ini, dan aku hampir tak percaya kau tak pernah memberitahuku. Aku mengizinkanmu menyimpan beberapa rahasia, Ciel, tetapi tidak yang bisa menyebabkanku terpisah dariku.

Melihatmu seperti itu, tanpa sadar tanganku mencengkeram gagang pintu, dan ketika Tanaka-san menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, aku tak bisa mencegah ekspresi terkhianati muncul di wajahku.

.

.

Tanaka-san akhirnya menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Di samping tempat tidurmu, sambil mengelus punggung tanganmu yang selembut yang kuingat, kudengarkan penjelasannya.

Di awal ia meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahuku, tetapi ia berkata kau yang memintanya untuk menutup mulut, karena kau tidak ingin aku khawatir. Di saat seperti ini aku berharap aku bisa menjentik dahimu, Ciel, karena sudah berpikir hal tidak berguna seperti itu, tetapi melihat keadaanmu, aku memuaskan diriku dengan menyibak helai rambut dari pelipismu. Tanaka-san hanya tersenyum sedih melihatnya, sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya.

Rupanya kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku, katanya, hanya tidak menceritakan semuanya. aku sudah pernah diberitahu bahwa kau diculik selama hampir sebulan. Yang tidak pernah kutahu adalah, bahwa kau tidak hanya sekedar diculik. Tentu saja, bodoh benar aku berpikir bahwa selama sebulan kau hanya dibiarkan tergeletak. Well, aku memperkirakan bahwa mungkin kau dipukul sesekali—betapapun geramnya aku untuk membayangkan itu—tetapi tak pernah kuduga mereka melakukan hal lain padamu.

Mereka menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan.

Mereka menginjeksikan zat-zat kimia dan obat-obatan ilegal atau yang belum diujicobakan padamu, dan mengobservasi hasilnya. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama sebulan hingga akhirnya kau dibebaskan polisi.

Aku mendengarkan sisa ceritanya dengan sebelah telinga, sementara otakku berputar cepat memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang kutangkap selama aku mengenalmu.

Jadi karena itulah aku mendapat kesan betapa ringkihnya tubuhmu. Itu bukan cuma kesan karena tubuhmu yang ramping. Apapun yang mereka injeksikan ke dalam sistemmu, membuat tubuhmu yang sudah lemah karena asma dan alergimu yang lain, semakin rawan.

Entah bagaimana, kini apapun yang kau makan tidak bisa dicerna dengan baik, kata Tanaka-san. Panjangnya, tubuhmu tidak bisa mengurai molekul-molekul yang kompleks sehingga kau tidak bisa mendapatkan energi yang didapatkan dari hasil penguraian makanan. Kurasa karena itulah kau seringkali terlihat lelah dan jarang beraktivitas.

Pada ahli dan dokter yang memeriksamu hingga saat ini tidak tahu substansi apa yang membuatmu sakit, dan belum menemukan jalan untuk membuat keadaanmu lebih baik.

Karena kau tidak bisa mencerna molekul kompleks, maka kau harus mencerna glukosa yang sederhana agar kau bisa mendapatkan tenaga. Hanya hal kecil ini yang melegakan bagimu, untungnya kau menyukai makanan manis, dan bisa memakannya setiap saat, kau tentu tidak protes sama sekali. Tetap saja, itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisimu.

Tanpa energi, tubuhmu tidak bisa menjalankan fungsinya dengan maksimal dan aktivitasnya melambat, mengakibatkan sistem pertahanan tubuhmu yang sudah lemah semakin tak berdaya, dan pembuluh darahmu lebih mudah pecah, mengakibatkan kau mudah memar dan penyembuhannya lama. Aku ingin meringis mengingat sore itu ketika kau mengernyit sehabis memukulku main-main.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa memar yang kau terima ketika kau jatuh dari pohon. Walaupun saat itu aku menahanmu, kulitmu tetap terbentur sesuatu dan jika benturan kecil kepalan tanganmu saja membuatmu meringis…

Kutekan rasa bersalah yang timbul ke permukaan, dan aku berpamitan pada Tanaka-san.

Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, mencerna semuanya, dan memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Lebih dari semua itu…

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

Karena itulah, sore ini, aku berada di perpustakaan.

Aku sudah mengecek kembali arsip-arsip koran lama, tetapi tidak ada hal baru berguna yang kutemukan, jadi kini diam-diam aku menginfiltrasi arsip kepolisian untuk mengecek data-data yang tidak dilepaskan kepolisian ke publik.

Hal yang kulihat membuat darahku membeku.

Di salah satu file terlampir dokumentasi hal-hal yang mereka temukan ketika menyelamatkanmu, dan kudapati foto-foto isi laboratoriumnya. Salah satunya menampilkanmu terbaring di meja pemeriksaan, terikat, di kedua tanganmu tersambung banyak jarum dan selang juga bekas luka, baik karena alat medis maupun memar atau goresan. Kau hampir tampak seperti terbaring di atas altar, persembahan untuk dewa, atau kurasa lebih mungkin untuk _demon_.

Kini aku tak heran mengapa kau selalu memerban tanganmu, dan kau selalu mengenakan pakaian panjang. Seluruh tubuhmu dipenuhi tanda pengingat masa tinggalmu bersama mereka, bahkan ada satu tanda yang kubayangkan dibakarkan ke sisi tubuhmu, sebuah symbol yang tak kukenali apa namanya.

Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk berekspresi sebeku yang kulihat di pagi pertama itu, dan di awal hubungan kita. Tidak ada remaja yang bisa berekspresi sedingin itu, dan kejadian mengguncang hidup seperti yang pernah kau alami akan membuatmu berubah.

Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa yang menghancurkan hidupmu adalah orang kepercayaan keluargamu… Ya, yang membunuh keluargamu adalah dokter keluargamu, yang juga adalah teman dekat ayahmu sejak masa universitas. Ia adalah anggota kelompok yang membakar mansionmu, dan kepala ilmuwan di laboratorium tempatmu disekap.

Sayangnya dr. Charles Grey tidak bisa ditahan karena kurangnya bukti dan adanya alibi kuat. Namun Tanaka-san mengatakan bahwa kau mengingat setiap kali ia menyuntikmu, dan ia sendiri mengatakan padamu bahwa walaupun pembakaran mansionmu adalah pekerjaan kelompoknya, pembunuhan orangtuamu adalah murni pekerjaannya: Vincent karena ia berani lebih sukses daripada dirinya dan bahkan mencuri Rachel, dan Rachel karena berani jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sementara kau, yang merupakan perpaduan mereka berdua, adalah specimen sempurna untuknya.

Para pelaku lainnya pun tidak ada yang ditahan karena tidak ada siapapun di sana ketika kau diselamatkan. Mereka mengetahui lokasimu karena laporan salah satu penghuni yang tinggal di situ melaporkan aktivitas aneh, tetapi mereka sudah kabur sebelum polisi datang.

Hingga saat ini, mereka semua bebas berkeliaran tanpa diketahui identitasnya dan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Mereka bebas untuk mengulang perbuatannya lagi, atau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk.

_**His wings were pinned to the glass case, or blown to the tree**_

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Semakin banyak yang kuketahui, semakin aku kesal dan geram. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, semua itu sudah terjadi di masa lalu, dan prioritasku saat ini adalah kau.

Selama dua minggu ini, aku selalu menunggumu di sini selama jam kunjungan mengizinkan. Aku duduk di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu mengharapkan jemarimu akan meremasku. Selama dua minggu ini, enam kali kau tersadar, dan walaupun kau tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun, bulir aquamarinemu menatap balik padaku memberiku harapan, bahwa suatu saat kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak ragu tersenyum lebar ketika kurasakan jari-jarimu menegang di telapakku, kutahu kau mengumpulkan tenaga berjam-jam hanya untuk melakukannya.

Saat kau sadar, walau bibirmu bisu aku tak segan bercakap-cakap padamu. Meski kau tak bisa menjawab, kata-kata tetap meluncur dari mulutku. Kau pernah berkata bahwa suaraku menentramkanmu dan kau bisa mendengarkannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Jadi kubiarkan suaraku mengalir dalam ruangan dan mengisi waktu kita bersama. Aku menceritakan hal sepele dan hal yang substansial, hal-hal gila dan aneh yang akan kita lakukan setelah kau membaik, apapun yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Kau tahu, bahkan setelah mengetahui semua yang kaualami, bahkan setelah terungkap bahwa kau tidak sesempurna yang mungkin kubayangkan, perasaanku padamu tak berubah. Obsesiku masih mengalir sederas pertama kali ia muncul, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku masih tetap ingin memilikimu, melakukan banyak hal denganmu, menjalani banyak 'saat pertama' bersamamu. Aku masih ingin membuatmu tersenyum seperti ketika kau pertama kali memberitahuku namamu, dan aku ingin memelukmu lebih layak daripada ketika aku menangkapmu dulu.

Aku menceritakan itu pula padamu.

Kurasa aku melihat sudut bibirmu terangkat sedikit ketika aku mengungkapkannya, tetapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku. Barulah ketika kita bertemu pandang dan aku menemukan kilatan baru di matamu, aku yakin aku tidak bermimpi.

Di lain waktu, ketika suaraku telah serak dan aku tak tahu lagi harus berucap apa, aku membaringkan kepalaku di sisimu, bibirku menyentuh punggung tanganmu dan mata kita saling beradu, tak mau lepas barang sedetikpun. Kita berpandangan seakan saat itu adalah saat terakhir kita bisa berjumpa, dan berusaha mematri sosok satu sama lain dalam benak masing-masing.

Mungkin memang itulah yang kulakukan, karena walau sekeras apapun aku berusaha menipu diriku, sayangnya aku tidak bodoh, terutama jika fakta disodorkan di depan hidungku.

Kau tidak ditempatkan di ruang gawat darurat, ataupun kamar rawat inap. Kamarmu bahkan tidak diberi label, dan terletak di daerah yang sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Aku baru sekali bertemu dengan doktermu selama aku mengunjungimu di sini, sementara sebelumnya, ketika kau menginap dua hari saja di rumah sakit, paling tidak aku bertemu doktermu dua kali sehari.

Selang infus terpasang di tanganmu, dan beberapa alat bantu kehidupan (yang bisa kukenali) terhubung ke tubuhmu, tetapi selain itu, aku tak melihat alat yang bisa memperbaiki keadaanmu. Ditambah lirikan sedih yang terkadang dilayangkan Tanaka-san ketika ia mengira aku tak melihat, betapapun aku ingin menyangkal, mau tak mau nalarku sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

_**Too soon my butterfly crumpled onto the ground, its wings broken**_

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu bergilir minggu. Kau semakin jarang terbangun, namun aku terus datang padamu. Seiring bergulirnya roda waktu, mungkin harapanku meredup, tetapi aku tetap setia di sisimu.

Kau mungkin tak bisa lagi meraih tanganku, tetapi aku ada di sini untuk menggenggam tanganmu. Kau mungkin tak lagi mampu menenggelamkanku dalam lautan birumu, namun aku disini akan mereguk figurmu hingga akhir, hingga hari berganti hari, dan minggu bergilir minggu.

Hingga tiba saatnya waktu, dan kau… tiada…

.

.

_Betapa aku menyesali masa lalu, ketika aku masih naïf, dan selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan punya banyak waktu. Seakan takdir akan memberikan semua waktu di dunia untuk kita… Seharusnya aku sadar, kita tidaklah kekal, dan suatu saat kau atau aku akan melebur jadi debu mendahului yang lain._

_Dan kini setelah kau menghilang, takdir apa yang harus kuikuti? __**—S. M.**_

**._  
><em>**

**.  
><strong>

Seorang pria berjongkok canggung di hadapan sejumput rumput hijau, dan sebuket mawar putih. Dua jarinya mengapit tiga helai kertas putih, tangan lain menyalakan pematik.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak ia pertama kali berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia berjongkok di tempat yang sama, di depan rumput hijau dan sebuket mawar putih.

Senyum tipis tergores ketika perlahan api melalap ujung kertas, merambat naik, kobar jingganya disaksikan sepasang rubi yang berkilat-kilat.

Lama ia terdiam di sana, bahkan lama setelah angin menerbangkan abunya, setelah semua kertas digenggamannya habis. Lama ia terdiam di sana, yang bergerak hanyalah jas panjang hitamnya yang terkadang tertiup angin.

_**Leaving me alone flying above the cloud**_

.

.

"Sebas-chaaaaan~ Kau lama sekali!" gerutu pria berambut merah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya bersila di depan dada.

Sebuah kepalan tangan sigap mengetuk puncak kepala di rambut merah. "Kau tetap berisik seperti biasa, Grell. Membuatku sakit kepala…" William menaikkan kacamatanya dengan satu jari, lalu mengangguk singkat ke arah Sebastian.

"Aa, maaf, Grell, kunjungan hari ini spesial, jadi lebih lama," Sebastian mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Grell sambil menyeringai, membuatnya 'pingsan' menimpa Will, tetapi yang bersangkutan lebih dulu menyingkir sehingga trotoarlah yang menjadi korban ditimpa Grell.

Claude hanya berdecak, lalu mulai melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti, dan menukas, "Kasus kita, atau mungkin lebih tepat, kasusmu, masuk koran hari ini."

"Aah." Sebastian melirik kios koran terdekat, melihat bahwa di salah satu koran di bagian bawah tercetak sebuah berita di bawah foto dirinya yang berwajah serius.

'—_sidangan hampir mencapai konklusi dan semua bukti hampir selesai ditunjukkan dan diperiksa. Sayangnya setelah persidangan minggu lalu melawan dr. Charles Grey, seorang patologis ternama, bukti yang dilampirkan dicuri dua hari kemudian sebelum sempat diteliti tim pemeriksa, membuat kemungkinan pembebasan tersangka lebih besar. Sementara Mr. Michaelis—'_

Grell (yang sudah bangkit dari trotoar) mencibir melihat koran yang sama, "Tch, si Grey itu, ingin kucekik dia sampai betulan jadi abu-abu! Padahal aku sudah susah-susah mengumpulkan buktinya, sampai menyusup ke gedung itu dan menyamar jadi sales segala," tiba-tiba ekspresinya mencerah, "bukan berarti aku keberatan, aku jadi punya kesempatan mengenakan rok mini— wadaw…"

William, yang tangannya masih terangkat sehabis menjitak Grell (lagi), mendesah, "Sayang sekali memang. Apalagi kita sudah dua tahun melacak orang itu, sejak kelulusan kita. Kau ngotot sekali mengejar orang itu, dan memaksa kita semua buru-buru lulus dari fakultas—"

"—dengan nilai cum laude, jangan lupa!" sela Grell.

"—ya, dengan nilai cum laude, lalu setelahnya segera menginvestigasi komplotan ini, yang ternyata memang tangkapan besar seperti yang kau bilang. Sekarang dia hampir lepas, kau pasti marah sekali." William meneruskan.

"Yang jelas dia takkan jadi masalah lagi," tukas Claude yang juga melihat ke arah kios koran yang sama. Hanya saja yang dipandanginya bukan koran yang sama.

'_Pagi ini, empat puluh tiga tubuh ditemukan di laboratorium gedung X. Semua korban adalah pekerja di laboratorium tersebut, mereka ditemukan tewas dengan berbagai luka mengenaskan dan hampir tidak bisa dikenali diakibatkan begitu banyaknya luka yang dilayangkan ke tubuh para korban, bahkan di daerah wajah. Identifikasi dilakukan berdasarkan sidik jari. Di tubuh para korban juga ditemukan tato hitam serupa, yang berdasarkan investigasi yang dilakukan kepolisian merupakan tanda dari suatu organisasi jual beli ilegal. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh di ruangan-ruangan lain ditemukan beberapa anak dalam kerangkeng besi dan beberapa terikat di atas meja. Mereka, juga seluruh peralatan di laboratorium akan dibawa ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi/korban dan barang bukti._

_Sementara itu, salah satu korban telah diidentifikasikan sebagai Charles Grey, yang mengepalai laboratorium yang bersangkutan. Kejadian ini menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya, seperti apakah ia terlibat dalam organisasi tersebut, terutama bila kita kaitkan dengan kasusnya yang masih dalam masa persidang—'_

"Yang melakukan ini pasti sangat mengerti seninya, mereka semua basah berbalut darah merah, luka yang itu pasti disebabkan oleh palu—" Grell, yang sudah membeli salah satu eksemplar koran tersebut berkomentar, "sayang sekali mereka menyensor banyak bagian."

"Aku akan mendeduksi pelakunya pasti pria pencemburu yang kekasihnya direbut Grey, atau yang membalaskan dendam kekasihnya, melihat ia tidak menyisakan sedikit belas kasihanpun." Claude tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gambar di koran itu, tetapi bagi yang melihat matanya, mereka akan menemukan kilat yang mengganggu di sana, hampir seperti kilat puas.

"Bukan berarti aku mengasihani mereka. Kita penjarakan mereka seratus tahun pun rasanya masih terlalu kurang untuk menebus perbuatan mereka. Aku lebih suka akhir yang seperti ini," William berkilah, nada suaranya setengah jijik setengah tertarik.

"Tetap saja, pekerjaan kita jadi hilang," Grell masih setengah kecewa karena penyamarannya sia-sia.

Seringai sinis hinggap di bibir Sebastian, mata rubinya berkilau di cahaya senja.

'_Seperti seorang demon yang secara sabar mengolah jiwa menggiurkan yang akan disantapnya dan tidak pernah melepas sasarannya begitu ia menentukan target; kalau targetku sampai lepas dan menghilang, mana mungkin aku akan memberi ampun pada hama pengganggu yang menyebabkannya, eh?'_

"Ah, santai saja Grell, masih ada sisa komplotan itu yang perlu dibasmi. Dengan adanya bukti ini, akan jadi lebih mudah untuk kita menjerat mereka."

_Siap atau tidak, aku datang…_

_**See you later, little butterfly, please wait for me to one day join my little heaven**_

_**For this black crow still has some rats to hunt…**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

_The moment I saw you, I was reminded of a butterfly just out of his cocoon  
>A fragile little blue butterfly, wary but unafraid of the world<br>For the beautiful butterfly, I brought a bouquet of roses  
>To entice the little butterfly, so he'd stay with me forever<em>

_In no time the little butterfly and I flying together  
>Everything seemed like a dream, you and I, inseparable<br>With each other, no challenge left unanswered  
>Our fate entwined, forever more<em>

_But foolishly I forgot, a butterfly was like a sweep of wind  
>His wings were pinned to the glass case, or blown to the tree<br>Too soon my butterfly crumpled onto the ground, its wings broken  
>Leaving me alone flying above the cloud<em>

_See you later, little butterfly, please wait for me to one day join my little heaven  
>For this black crow still has some rats to hunt…<em>

_***Fin***_

**A/N.** Huwaaaaaaaa… Makasih udah baca sampai akhir…

Eh, sayang sekali udah selesai… Tapi di sisi lain lega, hehe… *pijat tangan yang ngetik non-stop selama 6 jam* Ngetiknya 6 jam, muter-muter idenya berbulan-bulan x(.

Abaikan saja itu artikel berita dan snippet tentang hukumnya, saya juga ga gitu ngerti soal hukum maupun cara nulis berita, ahahaha… Ya anggap aja Sebby itu pengacara atau private investigator atau apapun lah yang menurut kalian cocok buat mengejar si Grey itu.

Saya belum baca ulang soalnya gemes ga selesai-selesai cerita ini… Jadi kalau ada kesalahan/kejanggalan tolong dikasih tau/complain. Komen yang lain-lain atau tanya kabar saya juga boleh :D *dilempar ke ikan hiu*


End file.
